


Shawarma

by OccasionallyCreative



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/pseuds/OccasionallyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for their plates of shawarma, Bruce and Stark debate who was more badass during the invasion of the Chitauri invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawarma

"I turned into a green man and bought down a Chitauri vessel with a single punch."

"I destroyed the whole Chitauri fleet with one missile. Beat that Banner."

Bruce paused for a moment. Thor glanced at Steve, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I've got one. I body slammed an Asgardian into the ground."

"Yeah, but would you have been able to do that if you weren't a big angry green man?"

"Stark, you need a suit of armour to be cool."

"Hey!" Stark protested. "Don't mess with the suit. No-one messes with the suit. The suit is awesome!"

He turned to Thor and Steve. "Wouldn't you agree? The suit is cool, right?"

"I am staying out of this particular debate, my fellow warrior," Thor said, chuckling slightly.

"Food's ordered," Natasha informed them, sighing a little as she quickly sat opposite Thor, with Clint squeezing in beside her. "Staff are a little freaked out though."

"And by what, exactly?" Stark asked, though he quite clearly knew the answer. The others laughed.

"Stark, it should not take a genius of your calibre to work it out." Thor raised an eyebrow, but Stark shrugged.

"Whatever. Oh!" he exclaimed, and with a click of his fingers, he smirked at Bruce. "I don't become a nudist in inappropriate places."

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Banner muttered, before he began to smile warmly at the waitress. The reason he was smiling was because it was an attempt to calm her. It failed, as the waitress stepped forward, carrying six plates of shawarma and every part of her was shaking with awe. Banner smiling at her only served to increase her shaking, which caused the plates to wobble precariously. Quickly, each of the Avengers took their own plate and began to eat. The waitress couldn't disappear quickly enough. All was a silent for a while as the Avengers ate, until Banner suddenly gave out a cry.

"Hey! Just thought of another one. One that proves that I was even more badass than you. And even you can't argue with it."

"Really?" Stark said.

"Yeah. I saved you from dying."

As one, the Avengers looked towards Stark, who had paused in his eating and was now staring at Banner.

"All right. You win."


End file.
